


Shopping in Eternia

by sanctum_c



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: The planned holiday in Eternia is slightly delayed.
Relationships: Tiz Arrior/Agnès Oblige
Kudos: 6





	Shopping in Eternia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Tiznes fluff! Angst? Mutual hurt comfort?'. Huge thanks to Komatsujo for suggesting this take on the prompt, beta-reading the first draft and suggesting they visit HEB.

“Can’t stop.” Edea screeched to a halt on the snow filled street of Eternia, cheeks red and breathing heavily. Agnès and Tiz exchanged concerned glances as she bent double. Edea straightened up and took a deep breath. “I am so glad you’re here, but-“ She scowled and waved a hand in the direction of the distant Eternian Central Command. “Someone-“ So, Ringabel. “-has decided to arrive and drag some work problems with him.” Curious. “And given-“ She shut her mouth with a fast click. “Forget I said any of that.”

“Edea-“

She shook her head. “It’s fine. Look, I need to get back there before he- Before something else happens. And you have luggage and the snow’s really bad this year and some monsters have been evading our patrols-“ Edea was already walking backwards. “Look, I need to run back now. I will try and get someone down here to help bring you and your things up. Soon. If I can spare anyone-“ Another glare Command-wards.

“We don’t-“

“Stay. Relax. Have a look around the town, do a bit of shopping. I’ll– Someone - hopefully me - will be back to help.” Edea shot them both a grin. “And sorry!” She pivoted and hurried, feet sliding on the ice. She leapt a snow drift and broke into a sprint, headed back across the snow.

“Not quite the holiday we envisaged.” Tiz’s amusement was infectious.

“No.” Agnès let out a sigh and smiled. “But probably inevitable. Any preference for what we do? I think Edea forgets we know and can make it over there ourselves.” She frowned. “Just because we’re retired.” She slumped. “Though the asterisks might help.”

Left behind with Edea, Magnolia and Yew; what need did a Norende sheep-herding couple need with the power to call up black magic or summon otherworldly monsters to do their bidding? White Mage would be useful for cuts and sprains, and Black Mage would be helpful with fires and staying warm on the coldest nights and- “They might.” Tiz scratched at his head. “But-“

“I know.” She shifted her bag higher up on her shoulder. As nice as these visits for this time of the year were, none of them could afford to stay away from home – or take extended breaks from work. Conversely, the delay was more frustrating. “Shall we take her up on the idea?”

“See if anything’s changed?” Tiz grinned. “Sure.” She shuffled closer to him and they set off along the street, Tiz tensed beside her, ready to cushion or provide support should the ground prove too slippery. Eternia was different now, more streets winding here and there, unfamiliar shops. Near all had some manner of Winter Solstice display in the windows; ranging from fake snow to full on extravaganzas in a riot of colour. “Do you miss it?”

“Hmm?”

“The asterisks, the fighting. Travelling.” A shop selling plushie Chompers drew Tiz’s attention; he stared but carried on speaking. “Our old life. Or when you were head of Crystallism.”

“I miss some of it.” Agnès picked her way around a section of ice-coated pavement. “Not the figure-head stuff. And not really the fighting- The risks we used to take so often and never worried about! But I did like to see the world as we did. But-“

“But?”

“I’m happier now. It’s nice to travel, but it’s nice to have somewhere – and someone to come home to.” Her cheeks heated up – even now. Tiz grinned and took her hand. Agnès coughed. “So. Only sort of. I’m happy with our life.” She shivered. “How does a hot drink sound?”

Tiz followed her gaze. “An excellent idea.” Across the street, a shop boasted the best coffee in the world – a claim not backed up by the quality of the drink they received. Despite the let-down, the coffee was hot and perked both of them up. A second cup followed and a shared cake, the waitress bringing two forks for the young couple. Easy to spend the remainder of their time here waiting for Edea to return, but more streets to explore awaited them.

Back-tracking to the shop selling the Chompers had Tiz scrutinising a number of them critically and muttering something under his breath. Overlooked before was an adjacent store reportedly selling authentic Norende products – though on closer inspection these turned out to be not be an entirely accurate account of their provenance. A clothing shop further down the street gave both their first occasion in forever to refer to anything as ‘Fashionabluh’ and they did so to their own increasing amusement, posing with the latest Eternian fashion and familiar impersonations of the easily-swayed Florende-citizenry.

They lost track of time- “There you are!” Edea caught them at the entrance to a store named HEB. “I’ve been around half the city looking for you two!”

“You did tell us to look around-“

Edea waved Tiz to silence. “I know, I know.” She smiled and held out her hands. “Bags.” Agnès caught Tiz’s gaze. “Sooner we head off-“

“Edea, I just wanted to ask about the Chomper store?” Tiz gestured to the street.

“Chomper store?” Edea’s voice rose. “There is a Chomper store. Here?”

Tiz lead Edea back towards the door – enough of an opportunity for Agnès to dart deeper into the shop. Such meticulous care when packing, but somehow they had forgotten something for their host. At least this place sold chocolates and wine – generic gifts but near certainly acceptable. Hurry as much as possible but not run – not a good thing to bowl over any of the other customers. Agnès made it to the cashier and back to the door as Edea vowed to investigate whatever she and Tiz discussed. Something about Chompers?

“Sorry?” Agnès put on her best smile.

Edea shot a glance at Tiz, distracted. “Nothing. Just...” She shook her head. “Something I can worry about later.” She shivered and winced, her hands clenching. “Never mind. Ready to go?”

“Yes.” Ahead of them was a few days relief from normal concerns, time to spend with good friends, good food and good drink.


End file.
